


UNDERCRAFT

by DiaP21



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaP21/pseuds/DiaP21
Summary: The player once again finishes the genocide route of Undertale. Chara realizes what the player will open next on their computer and begins to screw some files. After the player creates a new survival world in Minecraft, they inmediately spawn in an area full of pixelated flowers. The entire plot of Undertale is recreated with multiple adjustements while many mobs gain the personalities of its closest characters. Only Flowey, Sans, and the player are aware of the different universe. It's not a copy of UT, but it does have a different setting and fourth wall breaks.
Kudos: 3





	UNDERCRAFT

_"Just finish the job already."_

_"He can't dodge forever. Keep attacking."_

_"it won't be your turn, ever"_

_"these timelines are acting this way because of you, right?"_

_"Let's move on to the next timeline."_

This repeating dialogue just becomes better each time I read it. At the same time, it doesn't make sense. I'm not a megalomaniac (pun not intended), I swear! I just have to get this perfect no-hit run. I admit I sometimes feel ashamed for murdering videogame characters whom I once befriended last year in one of its timelines. But, that's not going to be the point. As the popular message in Undertale states: Stay Determined. And that's what I'm going to do. I have a very strong feeling that this run is going to be the last attempt. I've been practicing this genocide route so much that I'm very confident the next one will be the successful one of them all. I just feel it. My intentions for it? I have no idea, I just really liked Undertale. Alright, here goes nothing.

"it's beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like this, kids like you..."

"Should be burning in hell."

Up. Through the loop. Middle. Right. Middle. Down.

Here we go.

Although I have been hearing this song countless times, I still enjoy it very much. Maybe because the title appeals to my personality? Whatever. I must keep attacking. Pass through the platforms. Slightly hit the up key eight times. Watch where the blaster is going to position itself after the current one. In no time, I reach the second phase. Sans wants me to spare him. I'm not going to get dunked on and I'm not going to mess up this run. These random attacks mess me up the most, but my determination eventually makes my soul dodge all of them easily. Again, look at where the blaster will go for next. Skip the dialogue. Slide through the bones in a circle-like shape. Then there it was. The "pre-special attack" After this, I'm done. Up, left, up, right, right, down. Circle the sliding bones. Repeatedly go up and down. Up. Down. Too left. Bottom right. Okay, here goes the loop. THE LOOP. I never manage to get this perfectly done without some damage. But still, my determinatiom didn't allow me to touch a single blaster. I did it. I actually did it. I beat Sans without him laying a single bone on me. I stay quiet, even if I was alone, but I was celebrating in my mind. I had completed an entire no-hit genocide run. I stay happy even if I killed Sans, Asgore, and Flowey aftwerwards.

And then I saw _them_. DP/Chara. I was always bored with them, since they talked for so long before purging the timeline, but this time I felt some fear without knowing why. I pass through all the monologue with my heart beating. I always agree to erase the timeline, but something made me feel as I shouldn't. Why should I care, though? It's just a videogame. Why am I so attached to some ones and zeroes? There. They force-closed Undertale, like always. Now that I reached my goal, the game doesn't appeal much to me anymore. Oh well. Time to do something else.

_**Yes, yes. Leave this cursed multiverse of a videogame. Now my plan can go into play. The player only suspects that I mess with the UNDERTALE program file. It won't be the case this time. I have grown absolutely tired ofmurdering everybody I used to know and live, even my own adoptive brother. Over, and over. Just for some attention and wanting to be a "pro". What does that even mean? I have no idea. Humanity still sucks and I am going to assert over it. By corrupting another "computer program", I am going to free myself of the continuous code making me want to commit genocide. This will free the underground from being continuously murdered by someone who blames it on me and not their need for a "good run". Hope this works out.** _

It kind of didn't.

As I shut down my computer before falling asleep, I feel something strange. It was almost as if I made things a thousand times worse. What does that even mean? My mind becomes slightly more disturbed every time I think of Undertale. It's just a videogame, right? It can't actually haunt someone for their decisions. Judging is something it's good at, but it would be physically impossible for it to show up and scare you in your sleep. But somehow it did. It stays a mystery which keeps me up all night. Why am I able to stay calm all the time from seeing demonic figures from scarier videogames and movies but freak out as soon as I made an accomplishment with a simple game? It just makes no sense to me. What if I played something different this afternoon, would it spook me out for finishing it? This fear was now mixed with anger and confusion.

I start up Google Chrome and went on to YouTube. My list of recommended videos were of all Undertale, specifically the genocide route. _What is wrong with my head!? Should I go see a therapist right now? Is someone hacking my computer? Did I download malaware?_ I skip over all of these videos, desperately looking for some different content. Undertale. Undertale. UNDERTALE. CAN IT JUST END ALREADY!!??? I really love this game, but this seems a bit too much for me. After a sufferable amount of clicking next video, over and over, I finally find it. A non-Undertale YouTube video!! It was a Minecraft video. I immediately get excited(over something small and unimportant?) and ignore the list of "Videos Playing Next". Wait. I have grown too excited for nothing. Guess what it was. An Undertale roleplay in Minecraft. At this point, I had given up trying to watch YouTube, so I do the next thing to do when bored, play a game.

I open up Steam, hoping there would be a game that would interest me. I like to call myself a "gamer", but I don't even have a console or have good games on my PC. As I click on Untitled Goose Game, Steam crashes. What just happened? I reopen Steam. This time, I click on a different game. Crashed. What about Roblox? Nope, that too crashed. At this point I was just wondering if I should just buy a new PC or laptop. And then I click the brown and green blocky icon. Minecraft.

Somehow, that was the only game that could stay on for at least three seconds. I realize that I had a project I was working on in one of my worlds, so then I clicked on "Play Singleplayer". There was the world. The project I was working on was a build of multiple note blocks playing a song. To be specific, it was Megalovania. An Undertale song. I shudder at the realization of the reocurring coincidences going on. I leave the world and go back to the world menu. It's gone. My effort of making music in Minecraft is all gone. Why though? I shrug it off since too much was going on in my head. I click on "New World" and adjust the settings for a fresh new survival world. I name the world "World". Yeah, that doesn't make sense. I click on "Create" and wait for the loading screen. When the progress bar was halfway complete, I hear some electric sounds. My PC gets immediately hot and I look down to see what was wrong with it. However, I do not notice the Windows notification. "Your PC is overheating. It's at 666 degrees. When I look back up, the notification immediately disappears. The progress bar had not moved at all. I hear lots of noises within the computer as I feel it getting hotter. I decide to press its power button . My fingertip gets severly burned while the entire room flashes a blue light. Then everything goes black. Feeling an immense pain on my finger, I turn on the light. The power didn't turn off. That's weird. I rest my finger on the keyboard. Then I realize that I made a huge mistake. Not only was my monitor screen black, but so was my entire vision. I can't see anything. What happened??? I can't feel anything around me. It's dark, darker, yet darker. I feel something rustling in my legs. Then I turn down. How... interesting.


End file.
